A Little Holmes is a Good Thing
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Holmes has dropped off a package at Watson's house, and she, just like her father, brings with her trouble and mystery along with a little romance involving Brandon Watson, Dr.Watson's son.


It was an early morning in London, England and an almost ghost-like fog rolled across the cobblestone streets silently. The transparent mist kissed the stones gently before they were parted by two figures moving swiftly through the dawn. The fuzzy figures, one tall and lanky, followed by a smaller one, moved through the residential street with a brisk swiftness. The larger figure quickly came into focus, revealing his handsome features. He was tall but his lanky form had lean muscles that showed hidden strength. He chiseled chin was unshaven and a bit scruffy. His wavy midnight locks were combed semi-neatly, one lock brushed out of place hung in front of his eyes. A tobacco pipe rested in between his pale lips, small puffs of smoke occasionally popping out to mingle with the mist. He was dressed in black slacks with a black tail coat over a slightly messy white shirt and tight green, black and gold vest. The swirling colors of the vest were broken by a gold chain disappearing into his shit pocket where an antique pocket watch sat. He was wearing a brown overcoat to keep him warm.

The smaller figure came into focus as they passed underneath a street light. She was a striking beauty at a ripe fourteen years of age, her fifteenth birthday quickly approaching. Her long black hair curling gracefully as it rested on her dignified shoulders. Her breasts were large and yet covered modestly under her father's scrutiny. Her hips flared out gracefully from her skinny middle into long legs hidden by the skirts of an extremely proper dress of royal blue with gold trim. She was wearing a thick cloak with its hood down so that her milky white skin was revealed. Her eyes were exact duplicates of her father's, their piercing gray dangerous and hard to look away from. Strung over her shoulder was a worn leather knapsack engraved with the initials ASH. Her father was pulling her trunk by the handle, the wheels squeaking slightly.

"Father... Why must I wear this atrocious dress?" she asked, impatiently pulling on the stubborn fabric.

"Because Aster darling we want to make a good impression upon Watson." he replied with a small smile and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So we can ease him into the situation?" she said slyly with a twin grin.

"Correct."

They stopped at the gate to a small blue flat and the man unmatched the metal gate, entering the small yard. He motioned for her to wait at the gate as he walked up the steps to the door but she ignored him and wandered the small area, gazing at her surroundings with her father's analytical eye. The man sighed and rolled his eyes and turned back to the task at hand.

He knocked insistently on the door until a light switched on upstairs. He smiled when he heard the familiar angry grumbling through the door. It was soon wrenched open by a tall blonde man with a thick mustache. He was wearing a robe and striped pajamas, the look complete by blue slippers. Immediately he began his angry rant as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the devil?" he growled, "Who the hell is calling this bloody early?"

"Good morning my dear Watson. I have a favor to ask of you." Sherlock Holmes cut in with a grin as he clapped a hand on his grumpy friend's shoulder.

"Did you have to show up at bloody four in the morning?" he sighed but Sherlock just smiled.

"Aster, darling girl, come here a mo'" he called and Aster Selina Holmes appeared at her father's elbow almost instantly. She scanned the pajama-clad man before her, his utter shock apparent on his face.

"Old friend... I am leaving Aster with you for a week as I attend to a particularly dangerous matter." he kissed Aster's forehead and they linked their pinky fingers in a familiar handshake. Then he was off and quickly disappeared into the morning mist.

Aster turned and looked up at the gaping Watson and grinned at his bewildered look.

"Charmed I'm sure." She giggled and entered the house as he moved on auto-pilot, carrying her trunk into the hall and returning to bed silently as she settled in the guest room, her eyes twinkling as she fell asleep once again.


End file.
